Crossed Paths
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: One afternoon, one incident, two lives. Here's a story of Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson as they crossed paths during a terrible turn of events. Friendships are made and relationships are developed. Rated T to start. Read and Review! Thank You cuticlecareenetwork for the push!
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Routine

A/N: This is an AU story where Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson meet after a traumatic situation occurs. Slightly OOC. There will be similar things from the movie, however they never knew each other. Some of your favorite characters will also appear. This isn't Beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please Read and Review! **WARNING: For some violent** **crime scenes. **Rated T, M for later chapters.** Disclaimer**: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the character portrayed in the story. Thank You **cuticlecareenetwork** for your encouragement to pursue this story. Sorry about the manip-I'm just learning.

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Routine

The alarm starts beeping loudly; sounding like a fire engine driving up the street. Disoriented, a hand reaches over the bed to the night stand to turn it off. Bright red digital lights display 7:00 am. Yawning and stretching her arms wide, the woman removes herself from the covers and throws her legs over the bed to plant her feet firmly on the floor. Groaning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she makes her way down to the next bedroom where a little boy lays; sleeping curled up in a ball. She can't help but smile at how adorable he looks. The little blonde hair, steel blue eyed boy is the center of Beca Mitchell's life. Ever since graduating from Barden University, Beca had the dreams of moving to LA to produce music, but that actually changed a bit when she found out she was pregnant shortly after graduating. Unfortunately, Beca doesn't remember whom she hooked up with at the party so it was single motherhood for her and unborn child. She wouldn't change it for the world.

Beca is a twenty-five year old single mother of a three year old little boy named Bradley. She has a decent paying job working as the manager of Sound System's Music Studio. Currently, she and Brad are living in a cozy two bedroom apartment in Santa Monica, California.

Leaning down and placing her hand on Brad's back, she kisses his cheek whispering "Good morning buddy."

Slowly, the little boy opens his eyes and smiles at Beca.

"Mornin Mommy" he says in a raspy voice not fully awake yet. Beca picks him up from his bed and carries him to the bathroom. Shortly, they both head downstairs, where Brad sits and watches his morning cartoons while Beca goes in the kitchen to cook breakfast. Since its Monday, Beca makes Brad's favorite; strawberry pancakes and chocolate milk, while she like hers to have chocolate chips with her black coffee.

After finishing their breakfast, Beca cleans up the dishes and take Brad upstairs to get ready for the day. Washing up and brushing teeth, Beca pulls from his draws a light red plaid short-sleeve shirt and beige khakis. The little blue eyed boy gets his favorite blanket and toys for his Ninja Turtles book bag to take with him. Beca's dressed in her favorite blue plaid button down and black skinny jeans.

"Mommy, can we get donut be-before you work" Brad stuttered.

"Sure buddy" She replied smiling at her little boy.

Beca grabs her keys off the table and takes Brad by the hand and heads out the door. She lets Brad press the button to turn the car alarm off and opens the door, putting her son in his car seat and strapping him in, she closes the door and heads to the driver side, gets in and buckles up. Upon starting the engine, her phone buzzed. She received a text from her best friend Chloe Beale. They had met at Barden and immediately developed a friendship. Chloe is the bubbly red head who thrusted herself into Beca's life. She has been by Beca's side through the whole pregnancy and is Bradley's Godmother.

'_Hey Becs, wanna grab some lunch today around one?'_

She immediately types her _'yes'_ response and hits the send button. Starting the engine, she heads off to work looking forward to working with Matchbox 20's Rob Thomas.

Slowly opening his eyes, stretching in the bed, Jesse groans as he looks at the clock; it's 7:15 am. He's not due into work until later today, however he gets up to check on his little girl Emily. After going to the bathroom, he walks down the hall to Emily's room. Turning the knob, he opens the door and peeks in to see his eighteen month old blonde-haired little girl sleeping with her legs and feet half way hanging off the bed and has to giggle.

Each day gets a little easier since the car accident that killed his wife; Aubrey Posen-Swanson. It's been about ten months now since his wife's passing. Emily; his beautiful daughter is the spitting image of her mother. Jesse Swanson met Aubrey Posen; his late wife at Barden University college. The two hit it off immediately. They started dating shortly before Aubrey was going to graduate. After four years together, Jesse knew that the blonde was his soul mate and asked her to marry him and she said yes. Two years after their marriage, Aubrey announced her pregnancy. In March the following year; baby Emily Charlotte Swanson was born. Closing the door, he walks back down the hall to the bedroom, gets a change of clothes to take a quick shower before Emily wakes up.

After getting dressed, he glances at the clock which now reads 8:01, he can hear the faint cries that his little girl is awake. He walks down the hall, opens the door to find Emily standing up. When she sees him, she starts bouncing up and down with excitement. Jesse melts every time. He gets Emily washed and dressed for the day and heads downstairs for breakfast.

He places Emily in her high chair and gives her a bowl of cereal. She loves her Apple Cheerios. Doesn't quite like using the spoon though. Jesse went into the fridge to get all his ingredients for his French toast. He gets his frying pan and starts cooking his bacon. He checks on his little beauty to find that she seems to like wearing food more than eating it. He can't help but laugh. The phone starts to ring as he walks into the living room.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi Jess, it's Mom. I'm going to pick Emily up at 12 noon. We are going to your Grandfather's today" said Mrs. Swanson on the other end.

"That's fine Mom. Thanks." About 10 minutes after talking to his mom, he politely tells her he has to go and take care of Emily and run some errands before work. He hangs up the phone and takes his daughter out of the high chair and cleans her up. Jesse takes Emily into the living room and sits on the floor to play for the next half hour until it's time to leave.

It's just about 10am when Jesse decides to get Emily and her things to leave when there's a knock at the door. Opening the door, a surprise look on Jesse's face revealing his friend Benji.

"Hey man, what brings you by?" Jesse said shaking Benji's hand. Benjamin Applebaum is Jesse's best friend and they have been since college. Benji was Jesse's best man at his and Aubrey's wedding.

"Got a few minutes, I have some news for you bro." Benji said with a smile. Jesse nodded and held the door open for his friend to enter. Emily smiled when she seen him and walked wobbly holding out her hands for him to pick her up. He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek as she babbled.

"So what's the news man, spill it!" Jesse said tapping his shoulder with enthusiasm.

"I'm getting married and I want you to be my best man."

A/N: Ok so, I'm gonna leave it there for now. I know it's a slow start, give it a chance-it will get better. Read and Review Constructive criticism welcomed. Feel free to PM me if there is something you want to see in the story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

A/N: Hey Aca-Nerds and Nerdettes, really want to thank you for the views, follows and favs. A big thank you for my reviewers:

Sarcasticbeauty089  
>Gossipssweetlips<br>jessica yip 792aka annak47fans  
>Raven12<br>BechloeJeca lvr  
>Guest (Dec, 12)<br>Guest (Dec 18)  
>Guest (Dec 31)<br>Guest (Jan 7)

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it! What I definitely own are the mistakes. Don't forget to review.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Familiar Faces<span>**

Time slipped away from Jesse when he got caught up with Benji's good news. His mom was soon to come and pick up Emily. Definitely something happy to look forward to; his best friend's wedding. Jesse and Benji made plans to meet up over the weekend to talk about the wedding and of course, the bachelor party. Giving his buddy a quick hug and a slap on the back, Jesse walked Benji to the door and said their goodbyes.

Nearing 12 noon, Jesse gathered Emily's extra clothes, toys, and snacks for her day with her grandma and great grandpa. Hearing a car horn, Emily ran to try and climb the sofa to see where the noise was coming from. She bounced up and down excitedly. Jesse grabbed their jackets and bags and out of the door they went. He strapped his daughter in to her car seat and gave her noisy kisses on her cheek. He loves receiving sloppy kisses from her.

"What's your plans with grandpa today mom?" Jesse asked curiously.

"We're going to Jenkins Farm; they have their petting zoo for the little ones. I figured Emily would like that." Mrs. Swanson chirped excitedly. Jesse couldn't help the wide smile on his face. Sadly he had to work and would have loved to see his daughter's reaction to the animals.

"That sounds like a good plan for her Mom, thank you. Please be careful. Tell grandpa I said hi." Jesse said. He stood outside the vehicle as he waved his fingers to Emily. She smiled and happily waved back at her daddy. Mrs. Swanson backed the car out of the driveway and headed over to her father's place.

* * *

><p>Beca pulled into the parking garage at the studio. She got out and opened the door to get Brad out of his car seat. They walked hand and hand towards the elevator. Beca lifted Brad up so he can push the button to call the elevator. Hearing the ding, the doors open and the little boy dragged his mom into the elevator. Pushing number 10, the doors closed and they headed up to Beca's office. The doors opened and they are greeted by the secretary.<p>

"Good morning Ms. Mitchell. Morning Bradley, how are you today little man?" Kate says enthusiastically. Brad waves at Kate with a smile tugging at his face.

"Morning Kate, how was your weekend?" Beca asks. Both ladies exchange smiles. Kate was ruffling the papers on her desk before talking to Beca.

"It was very nice, the in-laws were down for the weekend."

Beca gives Kate a nod and heads into her office before it was time to take Brad down to the daycare center. She placed all her bags on the desk and checked her messages. The intercom buzzed loudly and Kate was quick to relay a message to say that Rob Thomas had to cancel his appointment due to a family emergency. Beca sighed, she was looking forward to working with him for a while.

Picking up her son's things, she grabbed his small hand and together they made their way downstairs towards the daycare center. Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Denise ran the daycare center for the working parents at Sound System. She couldn't hold back a chuckle when she saw Fat Amy chasing a little girl without her diaper on yelling "Oy, I'm the best booty grabber in Tasmania ... with ... with hands."

"Amy!" She yelled wide eyed at her friend's outburst. Beca placed Brad's things in his cubby and leaned down to kiss his cheek. She waved and said her good byes to the girls and headed back towards the office for the day.

In the next couple of weeks, Beca had big hit artists like Katy Perry and Iggy Azalea coming in the studio for collaborations. This was just another stepping stone towards her goals of become a producer.

* * *

><p>Jesse got into his car and headed off to start his day at work. He's the manger of Sam &amp; Cat's Place, one of the top restaurants on 4th Street. It's 12:00 and the lunch rush has just begun. After settling in and changing to his work gear, he made his way into the kitchen to find Bumper cooking on the grill, and Donald making sandwiches and preps.<p>

"Hey guys, how you doing?"

"Hey man!" both of them say in unison. The kitchen door swings open to show Stacie entering and giving Jesse the once over. Smiling, she walked over to Donald who was adding the finishing touches to Stacie's food order.

"I love a man that uses his hands to create things." Stacie said winking. Donald shakes his head but returns a wide smile.

"Alright guys, we're here to make food ... not sexual innuendos." Jesse said, ushering Stacie out with her order.

"What's happening pretty boy?" Bumper comes from behind the counter smacking Jesse on his back. "Seriously man, how you doing? Any hot dates in the works?" Bumper's definitely one for impeccable timing. He hadn't changed much since college. Once a douche, always a douche. It's a wonder what the hell Fat Amy saw in him.

"Dude! You do realize my wife only died 8 months ago!" Jesse said through gritted teeth. His glare could've burned holes through Bumper as his anger built. Swiftly turning on his heel, he exited the kitchen before things escalated.

"Yo Bump, that was a dick move man!" Jesse heard Donald say from across the room as the doors swung closed behind him. Bumper just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

Jesse walked in the dining area and noted, approvingly, that it was already three quarters full at only a few minutes past twelve _and_ on a Tuesday too. He walked over to the bar area and observed Jessica serving drinks to her patrons. She had a glow about her, since the fact Benji stopped by earlier and told him of their engagement.

"Hey Jessica, Benji stopped by this morning and told me about your engagement. Congratulations! So happy for you both." Jesse smiled. The blonde returned his smile and hugged him tightly, leaning over the bar as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Thanks Jesse. Are you going to be the best man?" She asked enthusiastically. Jesse nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's not every day Benji would get a catch like you Jess!" He replied, bearing his dorky, yet adorable grin. Giving her a wink, he walked back to the dining area to greet the customers, before camping out in his office for a couple of hours to tackle the mountain of paperwork that had appeared overnight.

* * *

><p>Beca looked at her watch, letting out a discrete yawn. Its glowing lights displayed 1:00 PM. "Shit!" she mumbled to no one in particular. She was supposed to meet Chloe at 1pm. Some things never change with Beca; she was late everywhere she went. Exiting the office, Beca stopped at the front desk to let Kate, the secretary, know that she wold be taking her lunch break and should anything come up to give her a call. She handed Kate a paper with her cell number on it.<p>

"I'll be at Sam & Cat's Place on 4th Street." Beca said, pointing in the direction of the restaurant.

"Have a good lunch Ms. Mitchell."

"Thanks Kate, I'll be back around 2:30."

Beca walked down towards the elevators and, casting an eye left, she could see her friends Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Denise playing with the kids in the daycare center.

**[At Sam and Cat's Place]**

Chloe sat patiently waiting in their usual booth by the bar waiting for Beca. It's rare that the tiny brunette was ever on time. The redhead took out her book and began to read after ordering her coffee. Jessica finished serving her patron and walked to the booth where Chloe was seated.

"Hi Chloe. How have you been?" Jessica asked as Chloe stood up to give her a warm embrace, pulling away smiling brightly.

"I'm doing great Chloe. Benji and I are engaged!" Jessica grinned happily, lifting her hand to display her ring. Chloe grabbed her hand, with a high pitched squeal of delight as she examined the beautiful diamond.

"That's wonderful Jess! So very happy for you guys! Have you picked a date?" Chloe squeaked out, her face pinking with glee.

"No. Not yet. We just got engaged a few days ago." Jessica says glowing with excitement. The young blonde retreated back to the bar as a couple of orders were placed on the bar top and Chloe sat down again to wait for Beca to arrive. About 5 minutes into reading, she looked up to see the tiny brunette standing before her.

Preparing herself, and positioning one foot behind the other, Beca braced for impact as she held out her arms out as Chloe leapt out of the booth and pulled her into a tight bear hug. _'She definitely lingers longer than she needs to!'_ Beca thought to herself.

"Tell me Becs, what's been going on since last week? And how's my little man doing?" Chloe breathed out quickly, snapping her book closed and laying it on the seat next to her. Beca always smiled at Chloe's enthusiasm. _'She never really seems to have any bad days.'_ she thinks to herself.

"Well… I was disappointed Rob Thomas had to cancel, but Katy Perry and Iggy Azalea are coming in the next couple of weeks for collaborations." Beca signaled for the waiter and ordered an Iced Tea. After they placed their lunch order, Chloe told Beca all about Tom's adventures in sports casting. Those two have been dating since college and really seemed happy. Beca often reminisces about her days at college. But, she knew if things hadn't happen the way they had, she wouldn't have Bradley in her life.

Beca told Chloe about leaving Brad in the daycare. It's definitely a sight to see Fat Amy caring for the little ones.

Jesse made his rounds to the tables. He takes notice that Chloe's here today. He smiles walking to the booth.

"Hello ladies. How's everything today? Chloe, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Jesse, everything's good so far. This is my friend Beca." The redhead points towards her for effect. "Becs, this is Jesse; the manager." The redhead glances between the two hoping something would spark. Jesse extends his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Beca." He said warmly, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Beca said, taking in his well built frame.

"Well, enjoy your meal ladies." Jesse nods and walks off.

Chloe was watching Beca like a hawk, trying to read her thoughts. But Beca was too quiet for Chloe to pick up on anything. The waiter brought their food which seemed to snap Beca out of her thoughts. The redhead's wheels were already turning, itching to set her up on a blind date.

"So?" Chloe says nonchalantly. Beca looked up sharply and raised her brow.

"Don't even think about Chlo!" Beca says sternly. She knew exactly what the girl's up too. She's not having any of it.

"Oh, come on Beca, just consider it." She pleaded. Chloe added that damn _pout_ when she can get her to bend in her direction.

"Fine" Beca shakes her head. "I'll consider it." Chloe squealed at a pitch so high that could make glass break. They started talking about their days at Barden. Beca never did join the Bellas like Chloe had hoped because she thought it was lame. Back then, Chloe's best friend Aubrey Posen had glared Beca down the day at the Activity Fair. God, that blonde was an uptight bitch. Beca thinks back to working at the radio station with Luke when he let her play her mixes on the radio. Jesse was walking by the table as he overheard the girls' conversation.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Barden. I miss those days." Jesse said. He turned to Beca and asked, "Did I hear you say, you played your mixes at WBUJ?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yerp! I'm leaving it right there just to tease you! Read and review my Jeca bae's! The next chapter will be the start of…Never mind, you'll just have to read it and find out! 3 Again, leave me your thoughts.


End file.
